Pai Chan
Pai Chan (陳佩) (born May 17, 1975 in Hong Kong) is a fictional Chinese character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. She is a martial arts movie star in her hometown, and the daughter of renowned Chinese martial artist Lau Chan. Her fighting style is Ensei-Ken (pronounced Mizongquan in Mandarin Chinese). Pai has a cheerful and determined personality, although her moods can change very rapidly depending on the situation. When she's not busy with her career as a movie actress, she devotes her time and attention to her training in the hopes of surpassing her father. Originally, she had a strained relationship with Lau after the death of her mother. However, when she discovered Lau was dying from a rare terminal illness, Pai entered the World Fighting Tournament to prove emotionally and physically that she has what it takes to succeed his legacy. She met Akira Yuki in the First World Fighting Tournament, and since then, they've been friends with each other, and they fought and trained together. Story Virtua Fighter Pai is a leading star in Hong Kong action films. Her moods change as quickly as a cat's - she can erupt in passion in one minute, and turn icy cold in the next. Lau's only daughter, Pai was specially trained by her father in martial arts from a young age. However, while Lau obsessively strove on with his training, Pai's mother worked so hard to support the family that she died of overwork. Her death devastated Pai and she blamed it on Lau; she swore that one day she would beat him. Two years later, she was a success in the movie industry. When she received word that her father was going to enter the World Fighting Tournament, she also decided to enter (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter). Virtua Fighter 2 Pai took part in the First World Fighting Tournament to test her skills. It revealed that she was rather weak and she decided to train for a year before the Second World Fighting Tournament. During the past year, she incorporated her own techniques and tactics she had discovered. She is determined to defeat (this time for sure) her father for pursuing his own ideals at the expense of his family (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 2). Virtua Fighter 3 Although Pai lost to her father, Lau, a second time, she left the tournament with a new perspective on her father. What is it that he seeks with his fists that is so important that he would forsake his family? Pondering that, Pai began working on her new world-spanning, big budget film, until she heard that there would be a 3rd tournament (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 3). Virtua Fighter 4 After being defeated in the 3rd world tournament and discovering that her skills matched close to her father's, Pai went back to Hong Kong to concentrate on her acting career. Although her work schedule was hectic, she continued to train and managed to bring herself to another level. One day she hears of Lau's intention to find a suitable successor in the 4th world tournament. Finding it strange, she investigates the matter and discovered Lau's terminal illness. She too decides to join the 4th world tournament to prove that she is a worthy successor to her father's legacy (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 4). Virtua Fighter 5 Pai had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament out of concern for her sick father, Lau. But before she could see him, she was defeated and had to leave the tournament. Pai searched for her father afterward, and found him just in time to save the weakened Lau from Lei-Fei's killing blow. Hit with the realization that Lau did not have long to live, Pai realized that she could do nothing for her father–she had to respect his desire to pursue ultimate strength for as long as he lived. So when Pai learned that Lau was participating in the fifth tournament, she decided to enter as well, telling herself that the only way she can show her love for her father is to be strong, both emotionally and in combat (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 5). Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Pai is depicted as a young girl (six to eight years old). In this variant of Virtua Fighter 2, she is seen as a martial arts child actress, working on a movie with super deformed depictions of the Virtua Cop characters as her co-stars and fans. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Pai appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Dead or Alive 5 Along with Akira Yuki and Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan made a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5, a sequel to Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja's fighting game series Dead or Alive. She was revealed in a Famitsu magazine article on September 12th, 2012. Screenshots of her were shown, fighting against Gen Fu, another character from Dead or Alive. Project X Zone Pai appears with Akira in the crossover game, Project X Zone, a Nintendo 3DS RPG featuring characters from Capcom, Namco Bandai, and SEGA. Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Pai appears as an assist character for a boss character in the 2D crossover fighting game, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Akira also appears as a boss. Quotes and Winning Poses Pai has had a number of famous quotes and winning poses. The most notable quote of hers is "Anata niwa kunfuu ga tarinai wa", translated from Japanese as "Your kung fu was not enough." One of her trademark poses is when she does her "crane standing in flock of chicken" stance. Pre-fight *''"Shugyo-no seika, miseru-wa-yo."'' (I'll show you the results of my training.) *''"Iku-wa-yo!"'' (Here I come!) *"Kega-shitemo shiranai-wa-yo!" (Don't blame me if you get hurt!) *''"Junbi-wa-ii?"'' (Are you ready?) In Battle *''"Itadaki!"'' (Caught you!) *''"Amai-wa-ne!"'' (Too easy!) Victory *"Watashi-no ho-ga tsuyokatta-mitai-ne!" (Looks like I was stronger!) *''"Anata-ni-wa kufu-ga tarinai-wa."'' (You sadly lack real Kung Fu skills) *''"Tashita koto nai-wa-ne."'' (You weren't such a big deal after all.) *''"Kyo-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!"'' (I won today!) Item Victory *''"Anata-no kogeki, tomatte-mieta-wa."'' (It's like your attacks were frozen in time.) -w/ Twirling Hoop *''"Kateru-to demo omotta-no? Hahahaha!"'' (Did you seriously think you could win? Hahahaha!) -w/ Hop-aboard Panda *"Kyo-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!" (I won today!) -w/ Longsword; Ball *"Ima-no-ga anata-no zenryoku?" (Was that really the best you could do?) -w/ Stacking Bamboo Basket *''"Koredemo tekagen shiteageta-no-yo..."'' (And to think, I was going easy on you...) -w/ Flag Losing *"Uso...kono hazu-ja..." Unbelievable...It wasn't supposed to be like this...) Second Chance *"Tekagen shinai-wa-yo!" (I won't hold anything back!) Character Relationships *Daughter of Lau Chan *Rival of Lei-Fei *Admired by Eileen *Partnered with Akira Yuki in Project X Zone. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Initially meeting with Akira Yuki after an encounter in the Los Angeles Chinatown district, she joins up with him so as to avoid being hunted down by renegade Koenkan fighters, her estranged father, Lau Chan and her supposed fiancée, Liu Kowloon. In the series, Pai gets along with Akira despite his everlasting appetite. According to her (unlike her video game counterpart), she learned Ensei-ken forcibly by her father when she was a little girl, rather than by his kind persuasion. Her mother, never shown in the games themselves, was instead shown in the anime, having died of an illness when she was little as opposed to Pai's mother dying when she was 16. Throughout the series Pai and Akira begin to have strong feelings for each other. Pai was voiced by Naoko Matsui in Japanese and by Amy Tipton in English. Stage themes Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Star From H.K. (Theme of Pai)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Gallery VF1 Pai.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua_Fighter_Art_Pai_02.png|''Virtua Fighter'' VF Remix Pai.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' VFRemix Pai Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' Pai VF2P.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Pai VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Pai Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Pai Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Pai Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen PaiQuoteVF2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' win quote Kpai-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Pai Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'', mirror match stage VFKids Pai Stage.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'', vs. Lau Chan PaiKidsEnding.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Fighters Megamix A3.png|''Fighters Megamix'' portrait, with Honey Pai Chan Anime.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' Pai Chan anime 2.PNG|''Virtua Fighter Anime'', season 2 paiv.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Pai Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' PaiVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Pai.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' PaiVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' pai-o1.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A pai-o2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B pai-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C pai-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Pai E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Pai S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S AkiraPai.jpg|With Akira Yuki in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_94.JPG|Pai Chan on a Hop-Aboard Panda in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown.'' "Kateru-to demo omotta-no? Hahahaha!" (Did you seriously think you could win? Hahahaha!)'' Snapshot_20131024_102.JPG|Pai Chan with a Twirling Hoop in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Anata-no kogeki, tomatte-mieta-wa." (It's like your attacks were frozen in time.) Snapshot_20131031_13.JPG|Pai Chan in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Tekagen shinai-wa-yo!" (I won't hold anything back!) Snapshot_20131031_14.JPG|Pai Chan in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Tashita koto nai-wa-ne." (You weren't such a big deal after all.) Snapshot_20131031_17.JPG|Pai Chan in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_98.JPG|Pai Chan in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140111_23.JPG Snapshot_20140114_47.JPG|''"Shugyo-no seika, miseru-wa-yo." (I'll show you the results of my training.)'' Snapshot_20140121_2.JPG Snapshot_20140121_4.JPG|Pai Chan with a Longsword in Final Showdown. "Kyo-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!" (I won today!) Snapshot_20140114_45.JPG|''"Anata-ni-wa kufu-ga tarinai-wa." (You sadly lack real Kung Fu skills)'' Snapshot_20140121_1.JPG Snapshot 20140123 151.JPG|''"Junbi-wa-ii?" (Are you ready?)'' Snapshot 20140123 145.JPG Snapshot_20140210_17.JPG|Pai Chan with Stacking Bamboo Baskets in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140210_13.JPG|Pai Chan with Stacking Bamboo Baskets in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown.'' Ima-no-ga anata-no zenryoku?" (Was that really the best you could do?) '' Snapshot 20141104 38.JPG|Pai Chan with a Ball in Final Showdown. "Kyo-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!" (I won today!) Snapshot_20141106_171.JPG Snapshot_20141106_189.JPG Snapshot_20141107_28.JPG Snapshot_20141106_174.JPG|Pai Chan with a Flag in Final Showdown. "Koredemo tekagen shiteageta-no-yo..." (And to think, I was going easy on you...) Snapshot_20141107_3.JPG DOA5_Pai_Render.png|Pai in Dead or Alive 5 Project X Zone Pai.png|Pai in Project X Zone 119pie.png|''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' (Eiri Iwamoto) Dengekifc 15 cs1w1 960x540.jpg|''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' with Akira Yuki Snapshot_20141106_183.JPG References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Hong Kong Characters Category:Female Characters